The Nightmare in Halloween Town
by The Invisible Sky Wizard
Summary: A new skeleton arrives in Halloween Town. I can't remember if that'swhat it's called. He stirs up a bunch of trouble. Violence follows. Rated M for the violence and graphic descriptions of horror and such. Rate and review if you want.


The Nightmare in Halloweentown

It was the night of Halloween, and all of the monsters in Halloweentown were just finishing up their song, the same song for the second time, the same way. But that night, strange blue clouds were gathering in the sky, but the inhabitants of the town paid it no mind. Just as Jack Skellington rose up from the fountain, a clap of thunder rolled across the sky, drowning out their singing. The music stopped and the monsters looked up, as purple lightning, like great tendrils of fire lashed out from the clouds.

"What's going on?"

"Did we plan for this?"

"I don't remember this part."

"Nice effect!"

The monsters screamed and ran for cover as a great pillar of fire crashed down from the heavens, wounding the earth with a giant, smoking crater. As they all gathered around, Skeleton Jack still standing in the fountain, the ground moved and shifted, and rose up. The dirt and rock covered the shape of a tall, thin figure, as blue light glowed between the cracks. Suddenly the rock and dirt burst from the figure, and a skeleton as tall and thin as Jack was revealed, with a round head like Jack's. Only, the eyes of this skeleton glowed bright red, it's face shaped into some kind of snarling beast with long, thin and sharp teeth. It wore an old, ragged red suit with holes here and there, and it's head, hands and feet were covered in the purple fire from the lightning that brought him down. The werewolf in yellow plaid moved towards the crater, peering down. "Were we supposed to get a new guy today?" He reached down into the crater. "Hey, new guy, grab my hand and I'll pull you-hey!"

The skeleton below reached up and grabbed the werewolf's head, pulling him down into the crater. "What are you doing? Get off-". His next words were cut off as a flaring red light flashed from the crater, and then something big, black and hairy leapt up high out of the crater, landing heavily. The werewolf had become a great, two-headed beast, with brains bursting from their skulls, eyes glowing red, teeth long and sharp. An extra set of arms had grown, the hands sporting wicked-looking claws, all muscle, tissue and fat dissolved as the skin clung to the skeleton, which had grown and disfigured. Everybody clapped, thinking it was a part of the celebration, until the beast, snarling, leapt on the really fat woman and tore flesh from her shoulders as she screamed in pain. The two heads bit flesh and meat from the flailing woman, as everybody looked on, too afraid to move, until she died. Then the beast jumped from the corpse, and escaped to the graveyard, it's two heads howling in triumph. the little fat kid beginning to sob uncontrollably.

Everyone stared in horror and shock as the skeleton in the crater climbed up to their level, looking around with a horrible smile of indecent enjoyment on his face. He walked over to the fountain, stepping up eye-level with Jack. He let out a deep chuckle. "Jack Skellington. The Pumpkin King. How wonderful to see you again." Jack paused, wondering when he had ever met this terrifying skeleton. He was pushed out of the fountain as the skeleton turned to the crowd. "I am Jake. Jake Skellington. Yes, I think that sounds about right. Heh heh heh." Jack stood up, outraged, and took a step towards 'Jake'. "Now see here! Who do you think you are, coming in here and causing this trouble? And taking my name? I'm going to-oof!" The other skeleton delivered a quick kick to Jack's chest, sending him flying back. "Silence, fool. And someone shut this little pie-stuffing brat up!" He pointed a clawed finger at the kid, then turned the fountain. He reached out and grabbed hold of it with his hand, as the fountain began to shake and glow, the skeleton grinning. It twisted and changed as something like stoney intestines grew and leaked out of every little hole. The original monster shape twisted itself to something large and boil-covered. And a stone woman grew as shed her skin as her hair thinned, and froze into a position where she was tearing meat from bone, her mouth gushing out what should have been green water, only it glowed a much brighter and lighter green. Long spines grew from the sides and top of the base, and the skeleton stepped down, picked up the crying kid, and impaled him on a spine, right through the stomach. He stopped crying. "Ah, that's so much better.

At this point, everybody ran for it, scrambling back to their homes. Jack, as well. He made for the gates to his home, hoping he could escape to plan, to think of an idea to beat this evil new skeleton. But Jake had an idea of his own. He climbed up on the fountain, then leapt off it straight at the gates, clinging to them like a big, bony spider just as Jack nearly reached them. Under his haunted touch, the gates twisted with a red grow, the bars turning red, thickening, and forming a demon design in the middle. He leapt down from the gates, and before Jack could say a word, turned him around, bent him over, and delivered a swift boot to his rear, sending him sprawling away. Chuckling, the demon skeleton opened the gates and strode up to Jack's house, grabbing hold of the handle. The door shuddered, and the eye doorknob turned into twisting, bloody, round intestines as the tortured, miniature faces of men, women and children grew out of the wood. He pulled the door open, walked in, and slammed it shut. And from outside, bursts of red light could be seen through the windows of Jack's house, accompanied by the high, shrieking laugh of a demon.

The end...?


End file.
